Venus's Smile
by Super Sheba
Summary: Sheba gazes out at the ocean, confused, unable to decide what to do, when she is comforted.


Mia:  Super Sheba is back with another fic for all of your enjoyment!

Isaac: *mumbling* She should have stopped while she was ahead….

SS:  What did you SAY?????

Isaac:  Sorry SS, I'm just being brutally honest.

SS: *whacks Isaac upside the head with her frying pan* 

Mia:  That's not very nice….

SS: Yeah, do you want me to fire you as my muse??

Mia:  Don't separate me from my Isaac!!! *sobs*

Jenna: *normal* What did you say?  He's mine!!! 

Jenna: *turns rabid* HE'S MINE!!!!

Jenna: *normal* Didn't I say he was mine, I thought we had a deal! *continues to argue with self*

Isaac:  SS!!!!  Why did you have to hire her.  Both of Jenna thinks I'm hers, but I clearly belong to Mia!

Mia: YEAH, He clearly belongs to me!

SS: *pulls out professor glasses and business suit**puts on professor glasses* I see this as a complex psychological condition.  I also feel she may say she loves Isaac, but deep within her heart she truly cares for Garet.  I believe we must help Jenna overcome both of these issues.  *takes notes on a clipboard*

Isaac: *sighs*

Mia:  Welcome to another episode of "Fics by SS", with flashback action!!   Enjoy the show!

**Venus's Smile**

Sheba stared at the azure waves, the glowing sun peeking out from behind the clouds in the blushing sky.  A warmth surrounded Sheba as she lay on the ground, staring out at the never ending sea of blue.  Shining green eyes reflected a deep sadness within Sheba's grieving heart, though her pretty and cheerful smile suggested otherwise.   Feeling a cool breeze caressing her face, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, memories flooding her mind as she let out a sigh.

*flashback*  

"I won't allow you to lay a hand on Sheba!" yelled Felix as he stared angrily into Saturos's eyes.  

Anger boiled within Felix as he watched Saturos edge closer to the young woman his heart yearned for.  Sheba's deep eyes were filled with fear, her body trembling as she strained to retain composure and appear strong.  She dared not move, fearing the life she found so precious to her would meet an untimely end.  A single tear began to slide down Sheba's cheek as she watched Saturos throwing punches at Felix as Menardi held him still.  Felix's eyes held no hint of weakness or pain in his eyes, a sweet smile gracing his face as he gazed at Sheba.  The horrible sight before her caused Sheba's heart to feel as though a sword had sliced through it, and the thought of him fighting for her brought more tears to her eyes, tears that longed to flow freely for Felix.  

A new voice caused Saturos and Menardi to swiftly turn around, giving Felix a moment's relief.  Felix quickly wiped the blood slowly dripping from his mouth as he walked his way over to Sheba, desperate to speak with her.  

"Sheba…." Felix whispered as he stared at the woman he had fought so selflessly for.

"Shhhh…..don't speak, your too weak." replied Sheba as she dug through her pack, searching for healing items as she took out her handkerchief and again wiped the blood from Felix's mouth.  "Oh my…" gasped Sheba as she slowly turned around to see Saturos and Menardi, spheres of golden glowing psynergy erupting from their hands only to be doused by rain falling form the sky.  

"You cannot win, your efforts are fruitless." sneered Saturos as he set his gaze intently on Isaac, his strength beginning to weaken.

An earthen sword sliced into Saturos, his breathing becoming heavier as his strength became exhausted, a trail of crimson seeping from his wound.  Falling to the ground, Saturos let out a gasp for air, his consciousness fleeting.  Menardi, already weakened soon fell to the ground as well, though the extent of damage to her battered body was not so large.  

A golden light erupted from the aerie as the forms of Saturos and Menardi began to merge.  The massive form of the Fusion Dragon bellowed as it stared angrily at the young adepts courageously stood there ground, weapons in hand.  Disbelief filled Sheba as she stared at the young adepts fighting with determination, perspiration sliding down their faces.  Flames flowed from the dragon's mouth, narrowly missing Isaac as swiftly summoned Judgment.  Summoning Boreas, Mia caused the gigantic lizard to let out a shriek of rage.  As time went on, many more djinn were summoned until a final summoning of Meteorite brought the massive beast to the ground, screams of pain fleeing the dragon's mouth as it slowly died, covered in its own scarlet blood.  

The ground suddenly began to shake, the foundations of the lighthouse crumpling into the sea.  Letting out a cry, Sheba fell to the ground as she began to slide towards the center of the splitting lighthouse.  Swept to the ledge, Sheba hung weakly, her mind frozen with fear and her fingers tightly gripping the narrow ledge.  She could feel her small hands gliding across the slick white tile, her happy memories with Felix vividly replaying themselves.

"Help me…somebody, please…" cried Sheba as tears again began to slide down her cheeks.  

Fingers finally giving out, Sheba fell into the abyss of the ocean, eyes set on Felix's face as she fell.  

"I never got to tell you…" whispered Sheba as she accepted her death and closed her eyes.

A warm pair of arms embraced her as she felt herself hit the icy water, her fragile body quickly becoming submerged in the cold liquid.  Consciousness drifted away from Sheba as all went black, an endless expanse of darkness clouding her vision.

Awakening, Sheba found Felix leaning over her, his long brown hair dripping as the sun's glow brought warmth to Sheba's shivering form.  

"I'm glad you are awake…I was very worried about you." said Felix with a smile as he offered Sheba his hand as she attempted to stand.

"I can't believe it, I'm alive……" Sheba trailed off as she walked down the beach with Felix.

*end flashback*

"He did all that for me, yet I cannot understand why he would not be open if he cared for me." Sheba sighed sadly.  "Maybe I'm just a toy in his plans.  I cannot know."

Sheba began to peel off her boots, digging her feet in the warm sand.  The beach was so beautiful at sunset, the sun's reflection set in the water as though it had been painted there.  The beauty was indescribable, the cool breeze dancing amongst the trees.  The small island of Idejima was so peaceful in the early evening, the birds singing a song of farewell to the sun as it died and the silvery moon was born.  A little crab ran across the sand, causing Sheba to muse at how lucky the tiny crab was.  It had no fears, no emotions, only the urge to survive.  Life was not that easy, and filled with more pain for Sheba than any person deserved.  Her life remained confusing, never knowing where she came from, and her treatment as a "Child of the Gods" only caused her deeper pain.  It bothered Sheba that the people of Lavilero had worshipped her so.  Sheba felt she was nothing special, and thought that the desert people should center their faith on Sol and Luna, whom Sheba prayed to daily.  She had survived long enough, and overcome many troubles.  Though Sheba's life was painful, she still had some joy, something to hold onto.  Felix was the ray of light in Sheba's confused and seemingly hopeless life.  Her heart told her to tell him of her feelings, yet she dared not speak of it.  

"Why does life always have to hurt you when it could be a joyful thing?" Sheba cried as she allowed tears to run freely.  "If only life could be simple…"

Staring again at the sky, Sheba noticed that the blushing sky had put on its funeral robe, the shining stars the only hint of joy in the dark expanse.  Sheba got up, knowing she should return to camp lest she become lost in the dark, but her heart told her to stay.  Taking a few steps, Sheba stepped into the ocean, her sandy feet becoming cleansed.  A tickling sensation brushed at her feet as the tiny sand crabs hidden within their holes were knocked free by the waves and carried through the water.  The air smelt of salt, and the water was quite cold, yet Sheba found it quite comforting, some relief from her world of problems.  A yawn escaping her, Sheba decided to head back to camp, pulling on her boots slowly, still wishing she could remain in the glory of the sea forever.  Taking out a few gold coins, she tossed them into the water as a parting gift, walking away through the shadows.

"How sad…I stand here for what seems like forever and I remain unnoticed." Felix commented as Sheba's retreating form passed him.  "Am I that useless to you?"

Startled, Sheba whirled around to look Felix in the eyes, a sad smile upon his face.  Sheba's heart ached at the pain emanating from Felix, and longed to comfort him and save him from the pool of sadness he dwelled in.  

"Felix, don't say things like that!" Sheba said as she grasped his hands and held them in hers.  "You are our leader, we need you!"

"Is that all I am, your leader?" Felix asked, afraid of the answer that would follow.

Felix's mind told him the answer would be yes, and only cruel words would follow.  The fear of rejection within his soul caused Felix to feel things that were not even there.  His thoughts told him he wasn't cared about, as though Felix was just some ragdoll in somebody else's life.  Felix's emotions were mere images, his view of life seemed to be warped.  

"Felix, you protect us all…you're more than just our leader!" Sheba cried as she gripped his hands tighter. 

"Protector and leader, if that's all I am to you, then what do I matter?" 

"Are you so blind to see that those around you care for you deeply and would be heart broken if anything happened to you?  I care Felix, I've given my heart to you, but you just don't see." continued Sheba as Felix's eyes began to stare at the ground.

"Felix, I don't just care about you as a friend, I love you, but I guess you just don't feel the same way…" finished Sheba as she turned to walk away, tears sliding down her face.

A strong pair of arms suddenly embraced Sheba as she looked up into the eyes of Felix.  She carefully wrapped her arms lovingly around Felix's neck, burying her face in his chest.  Felix held the young woman close to him, feeling each breath she took.  Words were not needed to express the emotion between the two adepts, for in their hearts they knew the passion within the other's heart.  A true smile graced Felix's face as he stared at the one he cared so deeply for, his love returned, for Felix was truly happy.

The End


End file.
